


Let Me Save You

by meggidarling



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: Barry flashed into the bank, a scowl on his face. He clicked off his comms and glared at his enemies. “Aren’t you tired of your nefarious schemes. This is the fifth one this month.”Len powered down the gun he was aiming at him. “Well if you were answering our calls, we wouldn’t have to scheme just to talk to you. So really, if you think about it, Central City’s rising crime statistics are your fault.”





	Let Me Save You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for forever_a_fangirl1013, who answered a questioned I asked in 'Would You Be So Kind?' The prize was a Coldflashwave one shot! Here you go dear!

Barry flashed into the bank, a scowl on his face. He clicked off his comms and glared at his enemies. “Aren’t you tired of your nefarious schemes. This is the fifth one this month.”

Len powered down the gun he was aiming at him. “Well if you were answering our calls, we wouldn’t have to scheme just to talk to you. So really, if you think about it, Central City’s rising crime statistics are your fault.”

Barry let out a sigh. “You know why I’ve been ignoring your calls.” 

Mick squinted his eyes. “I don’t think we do. Your explanation was a little bit weak.” 

“If I remember correctly, you were giving us everybody else’s reasons for ignoring us.” Len nodded. 

“If I recall, Joe’s was that we’re criminals.” Mick added, rolling his eyes.

“Iris’ was because of Ferris Air.”

“Caitlin’s reason was because we kidnapped her.”

“Cisco’s reason was because we kidnapped him AND his brother.”

“But, Red, what’s Barry Allen’s reason for denying us?” Mick asked. “Not even the Flash’s reasons. I’m sure those are all of the above. We want Barry Allen’s.” 

Barry let out a growl. They were right, but he was still tired of having this argument a few times already.

“I’m a CSI-“ he tried but Len stopped him.

“So, we’re back to the CCPD thing even though we have no criminal records because of your friend Felicity.” His voice softened, and he took a step towards Barry. “Listen, Scarlet. If you don’t want us, we’ll leave, but tell us why you don’t want us. Not Joe or Iris or Caitlin, none of them.”

“Tell us Barry Allen doesn’t want our dramatic displays of affection and we’ll leave you alone.” Mick finished.

“I-“ Barry began, but stopped himself. He didn’t know what to say. Did he want them to stop? Did he want Mick and Len to leave him alone and never look back. “I don’t know what I want.”

Mick let out a long breath. “I guess we should give you sometime to decide.” He turned on his heel and walked out, emptyhanded.

Len watched him go before turning back to Barry. “We don’t want to push you, Barry. But please don’t make us wait too long. We can’t handle that torture.” 

Before Barry could respond, Len turned and followed Mick out. He left the bags of money on the floor. Barry was staring at the spot the two men had vacated when the sirens started. Barry shook his head, as if that would clear it, before flashing back to STAR Labs. 

Once he got back, he was happy to see it empty. He changed out of his suit, at near human-speeds, and plopped down in a chair to think. He only sat still for a moment before his stomach rumbled. He flashed to the sushi place down the street before flashing back to his thinking chair, 10 sushi rolls in his hands. 

What did he, Barry Allen, want? He had been so focused on putting others first for the past few years (or maybe it’s been his whole life?), he had forgotten how to make decisions with only himself in mind. He had forgotten how to be selfish.

He ran home and laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking in circles for hours until he thoughts tired him out. 

And if his mind wandered to piercing blue eyes and the smell of smoke as he fell asleep, no one needed to know.

~*~  
It was the middle of the afternoon a few days after the bank incident when he got the call from Iris.

Barry was home, having the day off from the CCPD and it being a little too early for Flash duties. He was relaxing on the couch and watching TV while eating a very large amount of pasta. It was the best day he had in ages.

So, of course, someone had to ruin it.

“Barry?” Iris said into the phone, her voice sounding panicked. 

Barry sat up and put the pasta dish down on the coffee table. “Yes, Iris?”

“Y-you have to come to STAR.” She stuttered out. “Cisco and Cait. Oh my god, Barry. Someone took them!”

Barry didn’t even take the time to hang up. Instead, he just sprinted to the Labs. He stopped in the Cortex, where he found and distressed looking Iris. The walls around his suit were covered in ice and soot. 

“Oh, for real?!” He growled. 

Iris looked at him with wide eyes. “What’s wrong, Barry?” 

Barry frowned. “It was Heatwave and Cold. They kidnapped Cisco and Caitlin.”

Iris wrinkled her nose. “Again? Isn’t that kidnapping schtick getting a little old?” 

“I guess not.” Barry rolled eyes before strolling over to the computers. He hit a few buttons on the keyboard. After a little while, he cheered. “I tracked the Heat and Cold Guns to an old warehouse. I’m going in.”

Iris gave him a hug. “Be safe.” She said before stepping back so he could flash into his suit. 

He took off in the direction of the warehouse, anger coursing through him. Barry had been thinking about what Mick and Len said for the past few days, and he had finally made the decision that they were worth the risk and they had to go and pull this shit? Barry was fuming by the time he stood in the large room.

He cased the room. Cisco and Caitlin were tied up in the corner of the room, but looked unharmed. Snart and Rory were nowhere to be seen, meaning they were probably somewhere behind him. Other than his friends tied in chairs, the room looked pretty empty.

Except, wait a second-

“Is that candlelit dinner?” Barry asked aloud. 

“Not too slow on the uptake this time, huh Flash?” Cold drawled from behind him.

Though when Barry turned around, he wasn’t met with Cold and Heatwave, all oversized jackets and goggles. Instead, he was met with Mick and Len in their civilian clothes.

“Really? You kidnapped my friends and you’re making speed puns?” He growled, a sense of pride flaring up in him when he saw Len and Mick flinch.

“Now, listen, Red-” Mick began but Barry cut him off.

“No! You listen! I finally made a decision that you two were worth the risk and that we deserved to try, and you went and pulled this shit!” He shouted, waving his hands wildly.

“Actually, Barry-” Caitlin tried, but Barry was on a roll. 

“I was willing to risk everything for you! I wanted to love you and you went and kidnapped two of my best friends!”

“Bar, listen-” It was Cisco that spoke this time. 

“God, how could I be so stupid to think you’d want me?” 

“Barry, for god’s sake!” Caitlin was getting increasingly annoyed.

Barry paused his rant to look at his friends. “Shut up and let me save you!” 

“We don’t need your saving, idiot!” She growled and stood up, letting the untied ropes fall away. “What we need is for you to get your head out of your ass and have dinner with these other two idiots!” 

Cisco also stood up. “Yeah, man. God, you were pining so bad but backpaddled every time you realized what you realized. We just want you to be happy.”

Barry squinted at them. “So, you let yourself be kidnapped?”

Caitlin rolled her eyes. “Like Mick and Len would even think of doing this again. This was our plan. Me and Iris came up with it when we saw how torn up you were after the bank a few days ago.”

“And now that our part is done, we’re gonna go.” Cisco pointed to the entrance, were Lisa was standing, hand on her hip. She glared at Barry before winking and smiling at him.

Once his friends were gone, he turned to face Mick and Len. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you two.” Barry said, hanging his head in shame.

Len put his fingers under Barry chin and tilted it back up. “Did you mean what you said? About wanting to love us?” 

Barry blushed and averted his eyes, but nodded. “I think I already might, I was just scared. Most of the people I love leave or die and I couldn’t lose you two. I wouldn’t.” 

“We get it, Doll. But if you want us, you’ve got us.” Mick replied. “We want you, more than anything, regardless of what you think about yourself.”

Barry looked at them, eyes misty. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Please.” Barry whispered, before leaping into Len’s arms, pressing their lips together. Once they pulled away for air, Mick placed his lips on Barry’s, even though the younger man was still wrapped up in Len. 

“Shall we have dinner?” Len asked, smirk on his face when Mick and Barry finally separated. “Or are you two not done?”

“I could be persuaded to eat, but maybe we could do it somewhere other than a musty, old warehouse?” 

Mick laughed. “The car is just around the building, we could order in?”

Barry nodded happily, grabbing one of Mick’s hands and one of Len’s hands, leading them out of the building. “I can’t believe your drama queens did all of this for me.”

“We would have stolen the moon if it stole us you, Scarlet.” Len said softly.

Barry rolled his eyes. “Sap.” He laughed, swinging their linked hands. 

“Your saps.” Mick reminded him.

“Yeah.” Barry said happily, a large grin stretching across his face. “My saps.”


End file.
